Nuclear Agent
You have chosen, or been chosen to be one of the few, the strongest and the best, the Elite. Your mission will be to destroy Nanostraten's most advanced Research Station. That's right, you are going to Space Station 13. Yes, our intel was updated. We're certain they send only the best here. A team of five Syndicate Commandos have been sent on a mission to annihilate the station with a nuclear fission device, either one provided to you in your shuttle or the station's "disarmed" nuclear device staying at the Vault. You will naturally be supplied with the code needed to arm the nuke, but in order to arm the nuke you will need to retrieve the Nuclear Authentication Disk from the station itself in order to arm either nuke. You will have access to the same items Traitors get in order to complete their mission as well as spare pinpointers that will allow them to find the disk. Game Ending Conditions : * If the Bomb detonates on station and the Syndicate Crew extracts with the disk, they win a Major Victory. * If the Bomb detonates on station and the Disk is on station, they win a Minor Victory. * If the Bomb does not detonate but the Disk is lost, the crew wins a Minor Victory. * If the Bomb does not detonate and the Disk is sent back to Centcomm, the crew wins a Major Victory. * If the Bomb detonates off station, the round ends in a Draw. Your Objectives * Retrieve the Nuclear Authentication Disk * Arm the Nuclear Fission Explosive inside Space Station 13 * Extract with the Syndicate Shuttle and the station's Nuclear Authentication Disk Your Shuttle and Gear Before you start your assault it is extremely important that you gear up and plan ahead. Take some time to plan a strategy with your squad. As far as gearing up goes, you will have access to the following : * Multiple lockers containing basic Nuclear Operatives gear. A space suit, jetpacks and weaponry. * A Shuttle Medbay containing notably an O2 canister to fill your jetpacks. * Engineering Arm. Your SWAT gloves are insulated, but you can obtain bombs and thermals to organize correct assaults. * A Syndicate Radio, basically a Traitor Uplink with 40 points. Don't waste them, but make damn sure that radio is empty by the time all is set. The Nuclear Code Your team leader will get access to the nuclear code and a spare copy will be delivered along with the nuclear device. Broadcast it on your team's frequency (say ";" and then add it to your Notes for further reference, use Add Notes verb in the IC tab then Notes to consult) Standard Equipment * The CR-20g SMG will be your main attack weapon. What it lacks in crowd control is made up in stopping power, a few bullets will kill even the most armored of foes and the massive internal damage given by bullets will ensure they can't just apply some ointment, swallow Dermaline and get back into the fight. A spare magazine is provided, it is a good idea to keep it on your person in case you plan to go loud. * You will also have access to regular laser weaponry including the famed Energy Gun and the more mysterious Ion Rifle. The former will allow you to stun dangerous targets and then blast them with deadly lasers which also penetrate windows, the latter will allow you to deal with pesky Cyborgs by causing an EMP blast. * Often forgotten but tremendously important is the Syndicate Energy Sword and the Commando Energy Shield. Used correctly, they will turn you into a terrifying foe. Also good to remember is that Energy Swords can be applied to a bolted door to lift the bolts (allowing you to bypass AIs which seem to have forgotten their Asimov lawset if they even are on Asimov) and can allow you to deflect projectiles when active. The Energy Shield itself can deflect an impressive amount of projectiles when held even off-hand and when used by a group of Syndicates will teach the station's Security Team a lesson they will never forget with their "Stun, Lethal Lethal Lethal" Energy Gun tactic. * Naturally, your Space-Worthy Hardsuit is extremely important. Unless you plan to use the Teleporter and wear regular fighting gear (which is infinitely less bulky) you will be expected to use it to infiltrate and exfiltrate the station. * Your Engineering arm comes with Thermal Visors, Pre-Made High-Yield Bombs and Regular Engineering Gear for more cunning infiltrations. The Thermal Visors are critical to take advantage of a power sink and can in general be extremely useful (be wary of flashbangs when wearing those however). You shouldn't need an explanation as to when bombs can come in handy, although C4 Blocks might be better to keep the station, your objective and yourself in one piece especially during a stealth run. * Your Military PDA can lock and unlock the shuttle and send PDA bombs for those extra explosions. It can be smart to do so if possible. Having a Pinpointer in your pocket is incredibly important too. You simply cannot go on mission without a way to find your objective. * You will have Spare Agent IDs to start with. This is effectively free Maintenance access, so keep these preciously. You usually won't get to upgrade them unless you go undercover and end up lucky enough to find the Captain or equivalent though, so remember to pack e-mags. Syndicate Uplink The Syndicate Uplink Radio will normally sit on a table in the Shuttle. It is usually a good idea to have one person take orders for everyone, or have each person order the gear they feel is needed. Just remember you only have 40 Credits, so don't waste them, especially if you plan to repair the Teleporter. * Electromagnetic Cards are critical for Agents. They will allow you to access any place that isn't Maintenance. Coupled with a E-Sword for eventual bolted doors and a Crowbar for freak events, this is basically your all-access card. * A good old Parapen will take care of any target stealthily. A must for an undercover agent, it will allow you to eliminate the disk carrier without a noise and let you discreetly recover the nuke disk. * Extra bricks of C4 can be ordered for 2 credits a brick. You can never really have too much C4. * Voice Changers can be used if you really want to stealth through it. Don't expect to have your cover hold long though. * Energy Crossbows can be used as flawless ranged stun guns, and then supplemented with a CR-20g SMG magazine * Power Sinks can allow you to use a mere Crowbar as an all-access card outside of departments with separate power grids like the AI Core, Telecommunications or Engineering. It'll also strike fear and confusion in the crew (although most expect Nuke Ops when a power sink is set, and the crew will rarely sit idly by while the sink operates) * The Teleporter Board will allow you to re-activate your Syndicate Shuttle Teleporter, allowing you to forego the whole "Travel through Space and Maintenance" routine and instead land straight in the Bridge or Teleporter. Note that going back might be more complicated though, so planning ahead is always nice. * Chameleon Projectors will allow you to dodge a surprising amount of weaponry and will confuse the crew even further. Any other gear can be used if you feel like it, but don't expect miracles. The Assault Getting There and Staying in Communication Using the Syndicate Shuttle Console, you can move your shuttle either back to the secluded Syndicate Base at any time or to any of the 6 different landing points (4 in cardinal directions around the station near the solars, one near the Telecommunications Satellite and a sixth at Mining). You will also be allowed to warp to "Deep Space" for quick getaways. Note that the shuttle needs to reload its coordinates every time it warps, so don't mess up. You also have a special headset frequency available in your starting headset that works all over the station using an encrypted wave length. This is how you will communicate with your crew, so make sure to do so. Note however that people near you can hear the chatter from this channel (which is extremely bad when undercover) and that a headset can be recovered if your teammates are stupid. Taking the headset off if you are undercover and stashing it in your backpack can be a good idea to avoid blowing your cover in crowds. Finally, all of your squad members in view will be marked with an obvious "S" next to their head, wherever undercover or not. Try to mind that signal, least you wish to cause friendly fire. GET DAT FUKKEN DISK You need the disk to arm the nuke, but it could be guarded by the Captain, the Head of Security, the Head of Personnel or even the ignoble Clown or it could be on the Captain's Desk. It is important that you find the disk holder using your Pinpointer and wherever undercover or not hit him hard and once, killing him and recovering his disk before the entire crew arms up and guards him with his life. Getting the Disk is the main part of your mission and how you go about it will be the pillar of your plan. You can either strike hard and get rid of that problem once and for all or get a subversive Agent to sneak in, take out the carrier stealthily and recover the Nuke Disk before heading to a rendez-vous point to arm the nuke. Just remember, the crew will not stand idly by while you try to recover the nuke disk if they know Nuke Ops are currently in play. About Setting Us Up the Nuke Once you obtain the Nuclear Authentication Disk it will be your job to warn your team immediately and if possible give them your location and expected destination. At this point, someone with space gear should carry the nuke to a good secluded place on station (if it wasn't done already). From there, the procedure is rather simple : * Position the Nuclear Fission Device to a good secluded place inside the station, right-click on it and choose Make Deployable. Then left-click on it to bolt it down on the floor and make it ready. This can naturally be done before you obtain the Nuclear Disk, just know that the unbolting procedure is rather long and more complicated. If done correctly, a green light should glow * Once you obtain the Nuclear Authentication Disk, insert it inside the nuke. * Clear the code using the R''' button if any is already inputted, input the nuke code you have been briefed very carefully and then hit '''E. If correct, you should now be able to set the time. * Set the time to explosion. Resist the wish to input very short times, you still need to extract and if done correctly there's nothing they can do to stop it. 60 Seconds is usually a good idea if your crew is ready to extract (leaving people behind is fine as far as the objectives go, but keeping everyone alive is a serious plus). * Set it to Armed. Stay next to the nuke for a second or two to make sure it is indeed counting down you impatient fuck. A blinking red light should activate and the timer will naturally start moving * Take the fucking Nuclear Authentication Disk out by left-clicking on the "+++++" symbol. If you do not do that, someone can simply walk up to the nuke and hit "Disarm", most likely ruining your mission and causing utter humiliation on your crew as you go on a goose-hunt for the Assistant who is now screaming the nuke position on Common and yakkety-saxing around Maintenance with the disk while people converge to guard the now-immobilized nuke. * Put the Nuclear Authentication Disk in your backpack, pocket or keep it safely in your hand and carry it back to your Shuttle. The Syndicate wants to study Nanostraten's disk to make a substitute Nuclear Authentication Disk, allowing flawless station nuking. We are counting on you. * Wait for the stupid fucks which aren't on the Shuttle already. * Warp to Deep Space or Home Base, and enjoy the explosion. Category: Jobs Category:Game Modes Category:Guides